


Double Dipping

by bilbos_pantaloons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arm Porn, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, ThunderScience - Freeform, bruce is a hot mess, horny boys, they are both horny for hulk, this is basically an ode to thor's arms, thor is a size queen, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbos_pantaloons/pseuds/bilbos_pantaloons
Summary: Thor Odinson is a bossy size queen. Which is Bruce's problem now ... apparently





	Double Dipping

Thor is driving himself to distraction.

There’s been a thought at the back of his mind for years. More like a fantasy, if he’s honest with himself. But he was in control of it, he was dealing with it. 

Until he’d seen it. All - of - it. In the flesh. Seen it dripping wet and flushed, fresh out of a hot tub on Saakar. Seen it very much attached to his favourite person in the universe. 

If it had belonged to anyone other than Bruce he could have lived without it. Bruce, who was the love of his life. The person he was close to in every way but one. 

Surely he can’t be expected to concentrate on anything without knowing how it feels. And boy is he desperate to know how it feels, stretching all of the delicious places inside him. Making him messy and full. Pushing ...

‘You’re, er, grinning quite a lot over there. What you thinking about?’ 

Thor startles. Bruce is sipping coffee and smiling at him from across the kitchen. 

‘You know you can talk to me right? About anything.’ 

Thor considers brushing him off in panic, but Bruce is looking at him so softly. ‘Come here?’

Thor does, and takes the cup out of Bruce's’ hand to swig the last of the coffee. 

‘Is it dirty? You’re looking at me like I’m about to get eaten alive.’ Bruce’s eyes have gone wild and he’s slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip. 

Thor’s voice sounds even deeper than usual. ‘Yes. But you should always assume you’re seconds away from that.’ 

He pins Bruce against the kitchen counter with his hips and they hold eyes for a moment. 

Thor takes a deep breathe and internally grimaces. ‘I really want to fuck you when you’re green.’

Bruce licks his lips. Thor isn’t sure if he’s still breathing.

‘When I’m Hulk? Yes. Okay. Good, yeah, that’s good. Great.’

‘It is? You don’t seem surprised.’

Bruce has wrapped his arms around Thor’s lower back and is tucking his fingers into the top of his pants.

‘I’m not! You don’t exactly have a poker face when you talk about him. Or me. Or my dick. Especially when I’m inside you. I kinda guessed you were a bit of a size queen.’

Thor thinks about that for a moment, frowning. ‘No, I’m definitely a size God, if anything’

Bruce hands slipping lower, to cup Thor’s arse. Both of them are flushed and breathing heavily.

Thor continues, ‘I just can’t stop thinking about how good it’ll feel to be stretched around you when you’re at your biggest.’

Bruce nods, ‘Look, I know you want this.’

‘A lot’

‘A lot. Just, don’t get too ambitious and hurt yourself. I don’t know exactly how … big, I am, but.’

‘Very. You’re very big, Bruce.’ Thor is grinding himself softly against Bruce’s leg.

‘Are you talking about me or the Hulk now?’ 

Thor rubs the tip of his nose against Bruce’s cheek, grinning like an idiot. ‘Both - of - you.’ 

Bruce rubs his nose back, also grinning. ‘This all depends on whether he wants to have sex with you, you know’

Thor rolls his eyes. ‘Hulk adores me. He’s you! Why do you think I’m so interested in this.’

‘Size queen,’ Bruce says softly.

‘This isn’t just about how big he is.’ 

‘Mmm, it’s nice though, right?’ Bruce has Thor’s forearms between his hands and is making a trip north towards his biceps. Thor is watching him, dipping his head down in anticipation of a kiss. 

He gestures to Bruce’s hold on his arms. ‘Talking about size queens.’

Bruce grins. ‘I don’t deny it.’

They kiss slow and deep for a moment.

‘You’re more than welcome to see if Hulk is interested. Ask me next time I’m green. Just. Go slow, yeah?’

Thor beams and tips Bruce’s head back for another kiss. 

***

A few days later Thor is feeling very pleased with himself. 

He’s in bed waiting for Bruce to finishing showering. Post Hulk showering. He stretches, letting the feeling of satisfaction wash over him. Well, partial satisfaction. Things hadn’t gone exactly the way he’d planned. He was nothing if not horrendously ambitious. 

He hears the bathroom door open and comes back to himself.

‘You feeling alright?’ Bruce runs a hand through his hair from the side of the bed.

He scoots forward and kisses Bruce’s stomach above the top of his pants. 

‘Yes.’

‘How did it go? Did you ask me? I can’t remember anything.’

Thor sits up, bed sheets pooling around his waist. He runs his hands up and down the back of Bruce’s legs.

‘I spoke to Hulk and as predicted you were very enthusiastic about making love to me. But I was slightly ambitious about the … logistics.’ 

‘Oh god. You didn’t hurt yourself did you? Can you still walk?’ Bruce is gripping the top of his arms. 

‘I’m fine,’ Thor pouts. ‘You didn’t penetrate me. In any way.’ 

Bruce is trying not to laugh at how adorable he looks. 

‘Sorry we didn’t do that. I’m really glad I didn’t hurt you though.’ Bruce smooths down the hair at the back of Thor’s neck. 

‘I should have planned for this better. Idiot. I’ll be ready for you next time.’ His mouth finds its way back to Bruce’s stomach.

‘I don’t know. Hulks dick must be the size of your arm.’  
Thor sighs longingly, ‘I know.’

Bruce laughs, ‘It’s never going up there, babe.’

‘I just need to practice. We should get something for me to practice with. Something enormous.’  
He kisses the skin above the band of Bruce’s pants in between words.

‘No offense,’ he says to Bruce’s cock, pressing a kiss against it through the pants.

Thor rests his face against Bruce’s hip getting lost in his own thoughts for a moment. Mmm yes, lots of practice and Bruce will help. He’s pretty sure Bruce is thinking along the same lines, he can feel him hardening against his cheek. 

‘Yeah. Oh god yeah, we can do that. Whatever you want.’ Thor grins and tightens his grip on Bruce’s bum in gratitude. 

Thor tucks his hands into the bottom of Bruce’s pants stroking the crease between his legs and the curve of his arse. He’ll have to remember to kiss him there later. He starts nosing and kissing Bruce’s dick through his pants until he can feel him start to leak. 

Bruce’s hands are stroking him everywhere they can touch. It’s one of his favourite things about being in this position. Bruce cannot stop touching him. All of his arousal and nervous energy pouring out of his hands and into caressing Thor’s head, neck and arms.

‘Why are you wearing these? Weren’t you just naked in the shower’ Thor pulls at the band of Bruce’s pants to peek inside. ‘Mmm, hello.’

‘Thor,’ Bruce whispers fondly. 

Bruce runs a hand through down the side of Thor’s face to scratch his beard. Thor closes his eyes and hums, leaning into it. Thor slides his hands up to grip Bruce’s arse, hard. 

‘Hah, that’s why I’m wearing pants. So I don’t go off like a rocket as soon as you touch me.’

Bruce tilts Thor’s head up to look at him.

‘I still don’t think you’ll be able to take it.’

‘Why not? I should take offense at that comment.’

‘Biology! Biology Thor.’

‘I am an Asgardian God. A size God. I’m having your green dick inside me, Bruce.’

Bruce tilts his head towards the ceiling and laughs. ‘You really are something else.’

‘Something good?’

They lock eyes and both grin. 

‘The best.’

Bruce starts to lean down chasing a kiss but Thor presses his chest back upright. He mouths against the head of Bruce’s cock where it’s peeking out of his pants.

‘Take these off and let me suck you?’

Bruce nods breathless and flushed. He shuffles in Thor’s arms and kicks the pants out of the way. 

Bruce takes Thor’s head in his hands and dips his thumb into Thor’s mouth. Thor holds it on his tongue for a moment before sucking on it slow and strong. 

Bruce is looking down at him, face and chest very flushed. One hand in Thor’s mouth, the other stroking his bicep. 

Thor takes Bruce into his mouth and just like he did with his thumb, holds his cock on his tongue for a moment before sucking it slow and strong. Bruce’s body tenses then melts in a fluid motion, Thor’s grip on his arse keeping him upright. 

Thor pulls up his length and works the foreskin over the head a few times making Bruce pant. 

‘You wanna tell me what we did do?’

Thor hums but makes no attempt to stop sucking.

Bruce holds Thor’s jaw to pull himself back. Before he does he takes a moment to rub himself through Thor’s cheek. 

‘Let me kiss you?’

‘Okay. Get on the bed with me.’

Thor scoots back, taking the sheets with him. He takes a moment to drink in how gorgeous Bruce looks when he’s aroused and flushed and hard, as he climbs onto the bed. 

‘Are you naked under there?’

‘Of course. I was waiting for you.’ Thor pulls the sheets away. ‘I’m very naked’’

Bruce spends a moment looking him over, bottom lip between his teeth. ‘Gorgeous. You are so. Good to look at.’

Bruce can’t help himself stroking Thor once from root to tip and it’s Thor’s turn to tense and melt. Thor’s legs fall open further and Bruce slots between them. He grips Thor’s hands pinning them to the bed. 

Thor tilts his head up, ‘Kiss me?’

Bruce inches down slowly, drawing out the moment. His hips take over the urge to touch first and they grind together. 

Thor pulls Bruce’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks hard. It’s already a little swollen from Bruce biting it. They lick into each others mouths, slow and deep. 

Thor always thinks to himself he’ll start the kiss soft and tease out the moment but he can never hold back long enough when Bruce is naked between his thighs. 

Bruce starts to moan, his hips moving faster, when Thor’s brain kicks in. No, no, no, don’t want you to come like this. 

He untangles his fingers and reaches down to lift Bruce’s hips up. 

Bruce breaks the kiss to pant. ‘Hggn, this not what you want? I wanna come all over you.’

‘Yes, but not yet.’

Bruce looks down their bodies. ‘Fuck that’s hot, you holding me like that’. He runs his hands up and down Thor’s arms, feeling the tension as they hold him up. 

Thor tips Bruce’s hips up further so his head dips down and their lips can meet. Thor licks along Bruce’s lips and Bruce’s tongue comes out to meet him. They both giggle a little.

‘In me, Bruce.’

Bruce can feel the words against his mouth. 

‘Yeah, okay. Can’t have anyone mistaking you for a regular God. They gotta know you’re the dick God.’  
‘I should have a PhD in taking dick. They can’t be that hard to get if you have seven.’

Bruce laughs and wipes a hand over his face. ‘I don’t even know how to begin responding to that comment, love.’

Bruce leans across them to grab lube and a condom. Thor holds his hips steady and bites his arm lightly as he passes by his face, then presses a soft kiss to the same spot. 

They tag team, Thor rolling the condom onto Bruce and indulging himself by playing with his foreskin, while Bruce slicks up his fingers.

‘If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop touching me like that. I don’t think you realise how good you are with your hands. Lift up.’

Thor shuffles his hips flush Bruce’s knees and Bruce brings two fingers to his rim, running them around it a few times. 

‘Hmm, you’re pretty open. What were you doing if you didn’t get penetrated?’

‘I spent ages prepping myself but I didn’t come close to fitting even one of Hulk’s fingers. I definitely need to practice with something.’ Thor is pouting again. 

‘What was Hulk doing while you were prepping?’

‘Watching. Kissing me. Mostly kissing my arms.’

Bruce is two fingers deep and considering teasing Thor’s prostate for a bit, but he’s pretty wound up and already leaking.

‘They are very good arms. World’s best arms. What did you do when you figured you couldn’t take Hulk’s finger?’

Thor is half listening, watching Bruce’s fingers, tongue between his lips. Bruce kisses his knee and pressed up with his fingers decision made.

‘Mmm oh. There. Bruce.’

‘Did you just stop? Is that why you’re so frustrated?’

Thor stretches and Bruce tracks his abs moving, his spare hand rubbing and pinching above Thor’s navel. 

‘No, I still wanted you. Wanted to know what you look like when Hulk comes. Whether you have the same expression.’

Bruce gapes. ‘Do we?’

‘Yes.’ Thor looks very smug.

‘Oh god. How’d you get me off? Use both hands? Oh my god, did you try and use your mouth?’ 

‘I tried both those things but the proportions were wrong. Oh.’ Thor’s mouth falls open as Bruce rubs hard and slow inside him for a moment before pulling his fingers back a little. 

Thor takes a moment before speaking again. ‘We did try something successful though.’ 

‘Oh yeah?’

Thor runs a sparking finger down Bruce’s chest. Bruce shivers and stops moving. 

‘Lighting?’

‘Mmm.’

‘Like a vibrator? Oh my god you vibed me? You vibed the Hulk?!’

‘Yes. My sparkles. You liked it - very - much. Your erectile projection is quite impressive. And messy.’

Bruce burries his face in Thor’s thigh and sounds like he’s in pain. ‘I think I’m going to pass out.’

‘Next time I won’t just use it on your dick. I might need to use my whole arm to reach though.’

‘Stop - talking - for a second. Oh my god.’ Bruce is trembling.

‘Just breathe. I’m right here.’ Thor sits up, smooths his hands along Bruce’s arms and takes his face in his hands. 

Bruce is panting through his accelerated heart rate, trying not to turn green. This happens sometimes when his arousal spikes quickly or he becomes overwhelmed. 

Thor rubs his thumbs over Bruce’s cheeks and kisses him chaste on the lips. He wraps his arms around Bruce and kisses along his neck and behind his ear as he calms down.

‘Bruce, you’ve got this. You’re in control.’

They stay tucked together for a minute. Bruce lets out a nervous laugh and a slow breathe out as he pulls back.

‘I’m good now, thank you. You are so smart, thinking of lighting.’

Thor coats his hand and spreads lube over the condom and Bruce’s cock in answer. He continues stroking him for a few moments.

Bruce kisses him on the cheek softly. ‘Lean back, yeah?’ 

Thor hums and lies back. He wraps his legs around Bruce’s waist and pushes his hands against the wall for leverage he very much hopes he’ll need in a few minutes. 

Bruce is staring at his abs again.

‘Maybe I should climb up on your stomach and fuck your abs.’

Thor frowns, ‘Don’t you dare.’

‘You ready?’

‘Bruuuce.’

Bruce bites his lip as he pushes forward in a strong, smooth slide. Thor clenches his legs around him as Bruce bottoms out. 

‘I also wanted to see if your come was green.’

Bruce shakes.

‘Jesus. Don’t talk about my come while I’m balls deep in you, unless you’ve had enough.’

They hold eyes for a moment. Bruce isn’t sure he’s still breathing. Thor licks his lips before  
speaking again. 

‘It’s not green. But it does taste the same.’

Bruce’s face screws up in concentration, trying not to come. He can’t help rock his hips in tiny increments. 

‘I’m gonna explode.’

Thor tightens his legs, stopping Bruce from moving. ‘Breathe big guy. No explosions. I need you hard right now.’

Bruce smiles, eyes still closed, ‘Stop talking.’

‘I can’t. Your face does the most beautiful things when you’re aroused and I talk to you. I should have saved some come for you to see. I’ll do that next time.’

Bruce leans forward and clamps his hands over Thor’s mouth, bending him in half. 

‘Killing me, you beautiful, flexible thing.’

Thor gets two of Bruce’s fingers into his mouth and starts sucking and trying to talk around them. Bruce tries not to laugh but can’t help himself. 

Bruce leans down fully and covers Thor’s mouth with his own. Their mouths and hips move together in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Finally. Finally, Thor thinks. 

Thor has his legs wrapped tight around Bruce’s arse allowing him to set the pace and move Bruce as fast as he wants him. 

Bruce pulls his mouth back but stays close. ‘Is this okay? What you wanted?’

Bruce’s hips have slowed and are chasing a slow circular grind against Thor’s arse.

‘Yes,’ Thor grins. 

He sucks Bruce’s bottom lip into his mouth and feels his hips stutter. ‘Could you change the angle a bit? I really want to come.’

‘Yeah, hips higher?’

Thor nods and passes him a pillow to prop under his arse. He pushes back against the wall and stretches out his body. 

‘You’re so long,’ Bruce says and takes a moment to lean down and drag his mouth over Thor’s stomach and cock. 

Bruce takes Thor’s tip inside his mouth and sucks clean his pre-come. Thor thrusts up a little and Bruce sucks him deeper before slowly pulling off. 

Thor gestures downward for Bruce to continue fucking him. 

‘More lube?’ Bruce dips three finger tips inside, holding Thor open.

Thor closes his eyes and shakes his head. His hips are moving restlessly, waiting to be pinned down.

Bruce pulls his fingers out and grips Thor’s hips hard as he pushes in. Bruce doesn’t lean forward this time and moves hard and fast on his knees. 

Thor keeps his legs spread letting Bruce take control. The angle is much better. Bruce is thrusting quick and shallow and rubbing right against his prostate. 

Thor feels his head clear of want. He pushes back against the wall and tenses to give Bruce some leverage. 

Bruce pulls back, so just his tip is inside and rocks forward gently a few times, massaging his tip against Thor’s rim. 

‘Good. Oh, that’s so good. You like that?’

Thor’s mouth is slack, his eyes closed.

‘Taking - that - as - a - yes.’ Bruce punctuates each word with a fast thrust in and a slow drag out. 

Thor lets out a long, slow moan. 

Bruce leans forward, bracing his weight on his arms on either side of Thor’s hips and starts to pound. 

They lock eyes and both moan. 

Thor strokes himself lightly a couple of times, Bruce watching and encouraging him to finish. 

‘Coming, oh I’m coming.’

Bruce keeps his pace smooth and steady as Thor comes in long, hot pulses over his stomach. 

‘Oh my god. That’s so hot. I’m so lucky’

Thor pushes a sticky finger into Bruce’s mouth and watches him lick it clean.

‘You close?’

‘Yeah, I’ve been close since you had my thumb in your mouth.’ Bruce’s pace quickens and he’s panting.

‘Come on me?’ Bruce nods and pulls out, Thor’s hand is waiting to pull the condom off and stroke him. 

Thor loves watching this part. 

Bruce’s eyes screw together, his mouth wide open. His hips keep moving, pushing himself through the ring of Thor’s fingers as he peaks, all over Thor’s stomach and hands. 

Thor wipes his hands clean on his own stomach and stokes them over Bruce’s chest and arms. Bruce is completely boneless, sandwiched between Thor’s thighs, keeping him on his knees. 

‘Hggn. I don’t think I can move,’ Bruce whines.

Thor leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth before lying him face down, close enough for them to touch noses. He runs his knuckles back and forth along Bruce’s cheek. 

Bruce opens his eyes and turns his head to kiss Thor’s hand before speaking. 

‘Wow. I love you.’ 

‘I know. You just showed me.’

They both smile clear and wide.

‘Can I clean you up so we can spoon? How do you always end up so messy’

‘I like it,’ Thor runs a finger down his stomach, looking very pleased with himself

Bruce grabs his pants from the floor and wipes Thor clean. Just to make sure they did the job he follows the path of his pants with his mouth. When he’s satisfied, he brings himself back nose to nose with Thor. 

‘I should come all over your arms next time.’

‘And clean me with your mouth, no pants.’

Their faces are inches apart, tension sparking between them. Bruce runs his thumb along Thor’s lips. 

‘I wish I was still 21, I would fuck you again in a heartbeat. I would rub myself off on your stomach and stroke your arms until I can’t move.’

Thor is breathless, ‘Tomorrow.’

They kiss for a while. Rocking together in a loose embrace, soft and tender.

Thor pulls back enough to whisper, ‘Tomorrow morning. I’ll make you eggs afterwards.’

Bruce smiles, his face soft. ‘Perfect. You’re perfect.’

They kiss again, soft and sweet before Bruce rolls over and Thor wraps himself around his back.

Thor tucks his nose into Bruce’s nape curls, breathing deep and they both dream of green.


End file.
